Outcast
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: YAOI Ryou wakes up in a house in the middle of the forest, all the people around him seem to be really out of it and worst of all he can't even remember who he is BR, SJ, RM, YY, MM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I only play with them

Warnings: 'deep themes', YAOI!

Pairs: Ryou/Bakura, Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Mokuba/Ryuji, Malik/Mariku

Notes: this is dedicated to my wonderful friend Saak-chan for her Christmas, so as another present go read her work and review for her okies?! Oh, and review for me too!

Ryou opened his large brown eyes, everything seemed just a little to dark to make out correctly, his head was fuzzy and his mouth tasted funny. Slowly his nerves picked up on their job and he began to make out his surroundings, he lay on a huge bed, it was easily, much longer then him and if he lay across it, it was still large enough. Long black veils shrouded the bed, making it dark inside and difficult to see what was outside; that would explain his inability to see. From what he could tell of the outside without moving his stiff limbs, he was in a large room; there were no windows, only an invisible source of light. He could make out the rough out line of a man sitting in a chair across from the bed; he seemed to be not moving. He could make out that this person, figure, seemed to be female, the hair was cut at around its chin and was spiked out.

"Hello?" Ryou called out, it was creepy the way nothing seemed to move, it was like the whole place was dead, and there wasn't a breeze. He couldn't even spot the rise and fall of the breathing of the figure on the other side of the curtain. "Is anyone there?" Was the person okay? Was it even a person?

Something worse

The thought hadn't been his, well at least he wasn't sure it was his; none the less it freaked him out. Where was he? How had he come to be here on this bed in the dead room?

"Hello!" he called out louder this time, hoping to get some sort of response, anything! Just move! Ryou was sitting up now, his body protesting at being moved when he clearly wanted nothing more then to lie there and fall back asleep. "Answer me!" Ryou crawled closer to the edge of the bed, one trembling hand reaching out to timidly grasp at the soft flowing material the veil was made of. At first it slid right through his shaking his fingers, he willed his unsteady digits to close around the material and move it away.

Ryou never did get to see the room he was in, or the person who was watching over him for when he moved the screen a darkness clouded his mind and forced him into a unnatural slumber, lulling him to the land of the sirens.

Bakura had been sitting in that chair for a long time it seemed, he was wondering if the boy would ever awaken, but he had all the time in the world to wait. Like sleeping beauty's prince he watched, the screen over his large bed blocking his view but he could still smell, hear and feel the occupant. That sound, the gentle rasp of his breathing, it was intoxicating it was like the ticking of a clock, steady unwavering; so addictive. Bakura hadn't moved since he had placed the creature on the bed and sat down to wait, time passed on by, but it didn't matter to him; old man time hated him anyways, those old brittle fingers couldn't touch him. His beauty was eternal; he could never again be caressed by the hands of aging.

"Hello?" he had awakened, a slight different breathing pattern, the soft sound of eyelashes brushing against skin; in the dead quiet of the room he could hear all that went on. The voice seemed loud, out of place, and Bakura wished for the silence again. He wanted to stay and revel in the sounds of breathing, he wanted to listen to time work on someone; he want to feel life slipping away with every shallow exhale.

"Is anyone there?" Bakura remained quiet, it wasn't time yet; he would not reveal himself for him to see. And again there was a hesitant softness.

"Hello!" Bakura watched the outline of the boy on his bed move closer and closer to the screen separating them. He could make out slim shoulders, long hair and slender limbs, the boy looked like a ghost, he was brilliant white muted by the black veil Bakura kept over the bed, edges blurred and detail lost. Lost like so much else that went on in the home, lost like the feeling of safety when you first step foot on the cursed grounds.

One pale hand had reached the screen and Bakura moved for the first time, not notable but he waved on hand slightly moved, twisting the power of the room around his finger and forcing it to do his biding; he pressed on the mind of the boy. Like a siren pulling a sailor to his doom the pale ghost gave in and slumped in sleep.

There was a dull thud when the boy fell forward out of the bed and slid onto he cold floor, he remained asleep though, Bakura looked down at the pathetic form of the sleeping boy and stood, slowly elegantly. Picking the sleeping form up. He replaced it on the bed and walked out of the room, leaving the sounds of soft peaceful breathing behind.

When Ryou came to again he was laying on a long couch, the cushions embraced him holding his warmth for him and giving it back, a shiver traveled down his spine; the rest of the room was cold. It wasn't silent like last time and he could clearly see the two people that occupied the room, and hear them too.

For the pair were singing and play the violin respectively. The shorter of the two sang, his voice was high and clear, like an angel; he sang in a language Ryou could not understand but he could _feel_ the words he sang, he could feel them craw all over his skin, penetrate though his pours and rush up to his brain where he understood what he was saying. It was a love song, tragic and beautiful, a girl and a boy, the promised happy ending shattered by the clutches of death and the heart that shattered with it. He sang like an angel and looked just as strange, his long black hair was pulled into a bun on the back of his head, stray pieces framing large blue eyes; soft pink lips forming the words to the song. Wrapped in soft deathly pale skin, he wore a long dress, the top was like a corset, pulled tight to his chest and made of a crimson red material with gold patterns along the sides and across the top, where it clung to him, but had to sleeves. The skirts were also deep red with the same gold design going across the top and bottom; they hung off him a bare centimetre off the ground and hid his dainty little feet.

The other was taller and had shining golden hair, that fell into deep amber eyes, those eyes watched him as a strong arm held the bow and glided it across the strings of the violin, skin the same shade as his partner's, he wore a coat that cut off around his upper chest, it was made of a deep black velvet and looked soft to the touch, under he wore a white shirt that exploded out of the long sleeves in a sea of ruffles that almost hid the slender hands. He wore pants of the same dark black colour; they hugged his legs and disappeared into high boots. The violin playing went with the singing, mixing on some divine level, and then blessed Ryou's ears. The skill this man showed was amazing and Ryou could feel his emotion, this was a story not a song, a memory not a story.

"Your awake" The singing stopped and the boy fixed his large blue eyes on Ryou, it was uncomfortable those eyes dug into your mind, they made you feel like little spiders were crawling in your head. Tickling, it was the best word he could think of.

"We should bring him to master" the violin player said nodding at the door, he also was watching Ryou closely though. Ryou liked the blond better then he like the singer; he could feel warmth from him, there was something there. Unlike the other who felt like there was just something missing, even if Ryou couldn't think of what it might be.

"But I want to talk to him first" thankfully blue eyes moved away from Ryou and he breathed deeply, both seemed to notice this and look at him again. Ryou shivered and looked away wondering why it was so cold in here; it was like a morgue. Neither of them seemed to be bothered a bit by the cold, in fact they seemed fine in their unusual clothing; that also made Ryou feel like he stuck out, he wore a simple dark grey tee shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans.

"Well talk then, I don't want master mad at us" the blond sighed and smiled at the small raven-haired boy. Ryou was confused, what was he doing here again? He vaguely remembered a person and a bed but that was about it. Who could this master be?

"Hello, what are you doing here?" The boy in a dress was now taking to him, and from the dissatisfied noise the other made, he didn't approve of the boy being so blunt.

"I- I don't really know" Ryou stammered, he really felt uncomfortable when those sea blue eyes focused on him, and it was the truth; he did not know why he was here.

"Who are you?" there was something there, there had to be a reason that this little one seemed so guarded, so annoyed. Ryou flinched, and received a look of pity form the other.

"My name is Ryou," He said looking at his sneakers.

"I am Jounnichi," the blond said with a smile,

"You may call me Mokuba" The raven-haired boy held his skirt and bowed; silence fell over the room. Ryou found it awkward and wanted nothing more then to break it, but he could think of no proper questions to ask the two. To his rescue a knock at the door caught all their attention. A head poked in, platinum blond hair and light purple eyes.

"Master wants to see you, Mokuba, Jou" the intruder smiled, "I'll watch our guest"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own, these characters belong to who ever owns them... the story itself belongsto my wonderful friend Saak-chan,I love her andthis is for her christmas gift, read her stuff and drop me some reviews okies?

"How is the guest?" Mokuba was in his knees in the middle of a large room full of books, the walls were lined to the ceilings with huge volumes in all languages.

"He is awakened master, Malik is bringing him to get changed." Mokuba's hair fell into his large blue eyes hiding their icy depths. The one called master sat in a large red chair in the middle of the room; he looked at his servant kneeling on the floor. He nodded at the boy, his own white locks shifting with the movement.

"Master, why is he here?" Jou had been standing in the doorway; he had not been called for but came anyways. Unlike Mokuba Jou was not perfectly submissive, something that always earned him dissatisfied looks form the obedient singer.

"I brought him here like I brought you here" Bakura stated bluntly, he had his reasons; and those were not for servants to know. Besides those who have lived only a blink of an immortal life would never understand the urge to feel again, the subtle pull of a beating heart.

"Yes master" they coursed, Mokuba rose form the cold floor, his skirts swaying hypnotically. Jou bowed his head; together they left the room.

Bakura sat alone in the library, there were to many things to do, and all the time in the world to do them.

"Hello, my name is Malik" The boy walked into the room smiling pleasantly at the confused and displaced boy.

"H-hello, my name is Ryou" Ryou looked at this new person, were all the people here dressed like they lived in the 1500s? Malik wore dark blue pants and black nondescript black shoes. He wore a white shirt that was lined up the front with snowy white ruffles and the sleeves also flared out delicately into a sea of ruffles. His platinum blond hair was shoulder length and his light purple eyes held the warmth of the sun; which Ryou only now realized what was lacking from the others.

"Follow me, we need to get you dressed" Malik opened the door wide, the room led into a long hallway with few doors here and there; there were no windows on any side of the hall. It was a confusing walk, Ryou couldn't get back to the room had he tried, once he thought he heard a distant flute playing, but it was gone as soon as he had heard it. So many questions chased through his head, again he could not muster the courage to ask them, he wanted to know more about this place, about the one they called master. So much he wanted to know, he didn't understand a word that was going on. It was like he fell down the rabbit hole and couldn't get back out.

"In here" Malik smiled and led his through a huge door, Ryou marvelled at the room around him, the room was less of a room and more of a closet, along the walls were chests and trunks around the room, but there were no mirrors. "Here, pick something to wear" Malik was bent over looking though a chest to find something in particular. He pulled out what seemed to be a mass of lace, pure white lace.

"Ummm" Ryou had never before worn a dress, but Malik didn't notice his indecision, instead he arranged the dress so he could look at it compared to the boy he was planning on putting in it. Ryou's breath caught when he was able to look at the dress in it entirety, it looked like something an angel might wear, long flowing skirt, layers and layers of softly sliding lace and long sleeves.

"You'll look great" Malik wandered over to him, holding the dress out, he pushed Ryou to a corner where he put the dress on a chair and began to tug at the old tee-shirt that Ryou wore. Ryou blushing sweetly pulled the shirt off exposing thin chest to the cold air that circulated though the room.

Malik's eyes watched the boy's face, the way those cheeks coloured, so much like one of the roses that bloomed in the garden; red, warm, and so quickly passing. Like the lives people outside these blessed walls lived, hard, fast, dangerous; it was a world that Malik had learned to leave behind so long ago; but here stood the blushing boy, with cheeks like the roses; and suddenly he was reminded of it all.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou was slightly freaked out, Malik was staring at him, it made him want to shiver, there was something in those eyes now, something beyond the ever present rays of the sun, there was a sadness, a cloud.

"No nothing, try this on" Malik shoved Ryou behind an old fashioned dressing wall and hung the dress over it so Ryou could reach it when he wanted to. Malik looked at the floor, what was that? That feeling of loss, that sudden longing; there was no way he wanted to go back, there was no way he could he lived here with master. He was trapped here in this cage made of the sweetest captivity.

Ryou dressed quickly, embarrassed at how he stood out among these elegant unusual people. So far he had met the ice, the heart, and the sun; that boy with the blue eyes and the raven hair he had been like ice; his disposition was cold and unwelcoming. The violinist, his amber eyes shone of soul, of a heart of warmer emotions; his eyes spoke of life. This boy was like the sun, everything that he could imagine having to do with the sun was imprisoned in the light of this boy's eyes. Yet none of them looked like the sun touched ever them, all pale skin and delicate complexions.

He had slipped on the dress; he fixed a few little problems. To his amazement it fit perfectly, like it was made for his body, wearing it was like fitting his soul back together, a small piece of it that had been chipped away. He twirled to himself and wished there was a mirror here to look at his reflection.

When he walked out Malik looked at him and smiled.

"It was made for you" Malik opened the door and again led them into the large dim hallways that worked to connect the many large rooms that made up the house he was staying in. Ryou had decided no to ask about the comment, though all of a sudden he was dying to see his reflection, so far he had encountered nothing he could look upon himself in; not a single mirror nor reflective surface. Then it hit him…what did he look like? Not knowing this was like… there was nothing to compare it too. His hands felt foreign, were those his hands? What did his face look like? Was he pale like these boys? His hair was white, and it was long but he could tell nothing more, slim hands rose to feel the contours of what should be familiar but were unknown.

Ryou collapsed on the ground silent tears rolling down his cheeks, Malik turned at the sound and rushed to his side, crouching level with the crying boy.

"Who am I?" Ryou asked light purple eyes, they did not answer back, those eyes remained sunny, but cold, cold like those blue eyes of ice. Eyes dead to human emotion, he threw himself at the wall away from such inhuman eyes. "WHO AM I!" he yelled at the wall pounding his fists on it. It was too much he wanted to know, he needed to know, where was he? Who was he? Ryou, that was a name, but what was a name? It was something they called him by, but it would not change if it were something else, it was a title. Overwhelmed he sobbed openly, he wanted home, where ever that was, he wanted his home, he wanted to feel safe again he didn't want al these people who looked at him like he was some kind of freak.

Malik watched him, it was interesting, how long had been since he had seen tears? Even longer since he had shed them. Tears of pure blood cleanse the soul, when you shed all the old there is nothing left. Malik had shed his tears long ago. But watching this boy sobbing, again he was reminded of the chaotic world outside these walls. Tears shed every day but not a soul cleaner for it. Ryou's sobs had lessened but still all Malik did was watch, his purple eyes never once left the pathetic figure of the boy.

To Malik it felt like a wave, a sudden filling of an empty gap, he revelled the feeling of it washing over his skin, closed his eyes and opened them again, there in front of him stood master. The only feeling that could even compare to the sensations master's power provoked would have to be Mokuba's singing. There was a thud and Ryou stopped his movement and slumped against the wall, Malik looked at the boy, whose eyes had closed, wet tracks marred his face.

"Go, tell Yugi to prepare a meal for him"

"Yes master" Malik bowed and left to find the smaller boy.

Bakura looked down at the boy on the floor, his pretty guest was sleeping again. He kneeled on the floor beside the boy and sat him against the wall so he faced the opposite wall; there was a look of unrest on that face.

_Do you fear death that much? _

Bakura brushed hair away from the pale face and moved his head in, his tongue darted out and lapped at one moist cheek, he could taste the salt.

"When a person cries they purge themselves of sin, a tear is nothing more then water the essence of life and salt, for salt is the essence of sin"

Bakura spoke softly to the sleeping boy and lifted him in his arms; the white dress was a shocking contrast to his own dark clothing. The heartbeat against his chest was strong and stable, pushing the blood though the boy's system.

"Blood is a whole different deal" Bakura paused after he set Ryou back down on the couch in the room he had started in. "Blood is death in it's purest form"

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Okay I'm back with chapter three, yep; more question, maybe a few answers. It'll all be explained as I go along!

Elle-fate2x1-2- smile I remember you, you always used to review my other stories, and thank you for still reviewing

Ladywolf(Terri- Thank you for the review, and I hope all your questions will eventually be answered

Maruken- Well thank you, that may be true, but through the looking glass not everything is what it used to be.

Saak-chan- Remember, this is all for you

Disclaimer, I don't own the characters only the story, well I don't own that either this is a gift for Saak-chan. Clicky clicky on her linky (above), read her stories.

Ryou woke again his eyes murky and that stuffy feeling in his head again, it was like his mind was filled with a million tiny cotton balls that were slowly draining the fluid form his head. Gasping he sat up and looked around, sitting on a chair not far from him a boy was staring at him, his dark purple eyes never seemed to blink.

"Food," he said simply, Ryou looked around the room and sure enough he was back at the beginning, the simple room he had begun in. There in the table a small meal, in the middle a choice piece of meat was cooked to perfection, surrounded by succulent juicy vegetable coated in some sort of sauce. Ryou looked uncertainly at the boy; he sat there unmoving, unblinking his hair styled in outlandish spikes and coloured in three places giving it the affect of mountains covered in a light mist. Pinks purples and blacks shaded the boy's hair matching his traditional kimono, the fabric wound around his small body hiding his overly pale skin.

_Deathly pale _

Ryou shook his head turning away from the strange eyes of the feminine boy. He was starting to get used to the strange looks he got from the inhabitants of this grand house. Looking down at his clothing he blushed again, never before had he worn a dress, something nagged at his mind, what was it? He couldn't remember. There was something, something about the dress, something about the way the lace felt against his legs, oh well that food looked really good. Ryou smiled slightly at the kimono dressed boy, if he cold ware women's clothing and not be fazed why could Ryou?

His skin began to crawl when he lifted to the fork to his mouth and the other boy still hadn't blinked, he was being watched intently, a mix of curiosity and a tinge of annoyance.

"Ummmm…" Ryou met the boy's stare for a couple of seconds then dropped it, almost like one would drop a burning pan. There was a knock on the door and Ryou was presented by a familiar face.

"Hey, Yug" the blond boy slipped into the room closing the door tight behind him. "Hello Ryou" the boy nodded at the sitting boy and walked over to the other sitting boy. Ryou was absurdly delighted when that heavy gaze was lifted from him. He looked at the food again and felt him stomach growl out loud. His cheeks painted themselves with a light rosy hue, he looked at the two boys, both were giving him a quizzical look, he bowed his head and lifted a fork silently eating the food placed in front of him. He didn't mean to listen but neither of the boys were trying to disguise their conversation and Ryou was pulled into it listening intently.

"What are you doing here?" the one known as 'Yug' asked Jou. "Isn't Mokuba supposed to be in charge of showing the guest around?"

"Ahh well, you know Mokuba and the Master" Jou laughed and smiled at the smaller boy, who much to Ryou's surprise, returned the gesture.

"Yes, Mokuba works hard to gain the amount of favour that Master gives him" there was a hint of longing in Yugi's soft voice.

"So I'm here to show him some of the larger rooms today."

"I'll tag along" Yugi nodded at the seemingly older boy.

Ryou tuned out the rest of the conversation; he had enough information to mull over for the time being. So here he was in this house that seemed to emit coldness from it's very walls. So far in it he had met that boy in the dress and the angel's voice, Mokuba; also the favourite of the Master? Along with him he had met the one with the golden hair and the burning eyes, Jou; Ryou didn't know much more about him. Next was Malik with pale blonde hair and the lightest of purple eyes, he didn't know anymore about him then he did the others. And lastly Yugi, the boy in the kimono with the oddly done hair and the unblinking eyes, he knew even less of this new person. And finally there was the one only known as Master, he knew nothing other then this person kept all these weird people here, presumably as servants? Ryou chewed his lips, what was this freak show anyways?

"Are you done?" Ryou jumped and stifled a cry- he hadn't noticed Jou get closer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I forget sometimes…" Jou laughed nervously and straightened.

"Yeah," Ryou said pushing his empty plate away, he rose awkwardly in his flowing dress, he was unused to how the material moved, to how it felt around his legs, and the bulky mass was difficult to work with. Yugi hopped down from his seat, Ryou noted with a hint of envy that Yugi had no problems moving in the unusual outfit.

"My name is Yugi it's nice to meet you" Yugi bowed at him and Ryou dipped his head in return.

"My name is Ryou" Ryou managed a small smile.

"Let's get this show on the road" Jou leapt to his feet, he smiled at all of them, Ryou blushed a bit and couldn't figure out why. This man was so different then before, when it had been only him and Mokuba he had been cool, collected and more nervous. Now it was him and Yugi, he seemed more alive, more animated. Ryou smiled back and walked after him, Yugi followed closing the door behind them.

The halls were long and confusing, twisting turning winding, the carpet below their feet was lush and it added bounce to Ryou's step. It was the colour of blood, red, fresh and Ryou felt his eyes drawn to it, the colour was pretty, it matched the cream walls nicely. The house had a pleasant look to it, and it was almost normal once you got over the unnatural chill and the lack of windows.

"It's big, be careful not to get behind now" Jou laughingly said throwing a wink over his shoulder at the boy who nodded eagerly. Ryou found himself hoping he never was alone in these halls; they gave him the creeps, like the intestines of a great beast. He shook his head, so many contradictory thoughts at once made his head hurt, the house made him think, it was like it was trying to convey some feeling to him. He could not understand what it was saying only let it wash over his skin in waves of chilling energy.

"Library first?" Yugi asked looking from Ryou to Jou, the other boy stuck out his tongue a bit, smiling.

"Big room for books" he said disdainfully

"I like books" Ryou said shyly, looking at Yugi, who gave him a small smile, a smile that never reached his eyes.

"Figures" Jou pouted and took a left at the split that came before them, they continued down for a while. There was a light pull, Ryou listened carefully he knew what it was- it was familiar. He listened some more, there in his heart, in his mind he could feel that understanding, that feeling of welcome, that feeling that you got from a home. He shook his head, what a weird thoughts, sounds? Home? No, no, no songs.

"Mokuba is with the master" Jou noted, Yugi smiled and closed his eyes,

"He does sound his best when performing for him" Yugi nodded, Ryou looked at them in confusion, he could barely hear the louder sounds, the softer ones almost completely evaded his ears, yet they spoke as if they could hear him clearly.

"Yes, as always" Jou laughed and guided them left at the next intersection, the hall came to a sudden stop, ending in a huge pair of double doors. He marvelled at them for a couple of seconds, they were taller then him by at least half a meter, the wooden block was carved in beautiful roses, they seemed to slid around the wood, wet, dripping, twining and creating a pattern that entranced Ryou. He watched them, letting his eyes caress ever petal on every individual flower. He could loose himself in it, they whispered to him, small voices joining just under the level he could hear.

_Let us swallow you, it won't hurt_

Ryou shuddered and tore his eyes away from the door; Yugi was looking at him strangely again. Finding himself not liking the feel of those dark purple eyes still, he looked over at the other guide, Jou was staring deep at the pattern on the door just as he had been doing earlier. His eyes were unfocused like the owner was lost in a dream, a dream filled with the sent of roses, a garden full of only the loveliest- Ryou shook his head again, this place caused him to have weird thoughts.

"Seto…" Yugi gave Jou a despaired look, the word was only a whisper, going right over Ryou's head, Jou eyes were tender, he looked at the door then seemed to break the spell. "Let's go in!" Jou pulled the massive doors open easily and walked in, Yugi looked at him carefully, he still couldn't let go… and then there was Ryou, he had also seemed to feel the energy the door gave off, could he too sense the work, the soul that had gone into the creation of that carving?

The library was a huge room; the soaring walls were lined with shelves, towering high above the heads of the visitors. The whole thing was lit by a magnificent chandelier that hung low in the room, row upon row or crystal reflecting light and throwing it to the far corners of the room. Large chairs were positioned around wooden tables at seeming random spots. Ryou stood stunned by the sheer number of books that filled the chamber to the top; it was like a heaven filled with the words of numerous authors.

"Wow" he uttered softly, it was like a dream, the whole experience was like a dream with this room certainly made it all more worth his time. He stepped forward letting the knowledge resonating from the volumes sink into his skin, the smell of paper and dust, the very feel of wisdom. Right then and there he decided that this was his favourite room, it's sheer number of books impressed him and excited him at the same time, he wanted to run over and look at each page.

Jou laughed, the boy was practically quivering and he could smell the pleasure in the air, it was so refreshing, everyone here had muted their feelings long ago; but here was a new person, he was full of life and every emotion that hit him reverberated around the room, filling it with a sensation that the house had not felt in a long time. Jou smiled fondly, was it so bad to be like that?

"Go ahead," Jou waved the boy away and Ryou practically dashed to the closest shelf, running his fingers over the carefully places volumes. Yugi raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

That was how the next hour passed Ryou skimming over the titles of the many books, Jou sitting in a chair and Yugi on one of the tables talking quietly to each other.

"Dinner" Yugi said to himself cutting whatever Jou had been saying short, the boy hopped down from the table, he smiled at Jou and walked away. Jou just sighed and leaned back in his chair, growing bored with the silence of the books, there was the soft rustling sound of Ryou moving around but nothing else. Jou let his eyes fall on the boy.

It had been so long since he had left that all behind, he knew what Ryou was going through. He knew far to well what the boy must be feeling, but he could not interfere, that would be going against Master's wishes. He may not be perfect like Mokuba but he still loved his Master, so he continued to watch the boy. Soon, soon, soon, Ryou would awaken and know the truth, soon he would open his real eyes and there would be only death in the light. So many people got them mixed up, in the stark light of truth there is so much death, there is no way to hide it, in the light things are born and die in the same breath, bones rotting away to make new life. But here, here in the dark everything lives, without the light there is no age, no time, only sweet bliss.

This boy was the light intruding on the lair of the dark beast.

Ryou looked up feeling someone's eyes on him, Jou was sitting in a chair absently staring, Ryou shuddered, his eyes were vacant again,

_Dream of eternal life_

Ryou blinked, and shook himself his thoughts interrupted by a loud growling from his stomach he flushed, when had it become so late?

"Let's go get you some food" Jou smiled a bit absently, his thoughts were preoccupied, he smiled and stood up heading for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Kari: Ahh sorry this is a tad late, I moved and got my internet disconnected smile but it's back, I'm back and here it is. Remember this is for Saak-chan and I think you all know the warnings and whatnot from here on in.

On with the story

Slowly Ryou began to adapt, everyday three times a day Yugi called him for his food, any other time he wasn't eating or sleeping he was either picking out his wardrobe, with help from Malik, or in the library- led by one of them. It was one of those days, his stomach pleasantly full and sitting in the chill of the library, his long black skirt folded under him and his eyes scanning over the pages of a huge ancient book. Malik sat in another chair a book open in front of him, purple eyes unfocused.

There was a small knock and Ryou looked towards the door; Mokuba walked in, graceful and a lot more adept at walking in the flowing gowns, then Ryou who was finally getting the hang of it. Ryou as totally shocked by the small smile that was gracing the small boys features, the cold, angry boy was smiling? He fairly bounced over to Malik who was looking at him amusedly.

"What's going on?"

"Guess!" Mokuba even giggled, further shocking Ryou who was now gaping at the small singer.

"Does it have to do with your brother?" Mokuba smiled wider.

"Nope"

"Hmmm…" Malik laughed while Mokuba beamed, his normally cool face lighted up with a radiant smile. "Is it Ryuuji-sama?" Mokuba squealed and laughed, his hands clasping in front of him. "I'll take that as a yes" Malik laughed at the other boy.

Ryou watched them interested, someone new? That was rare, he hadn't seen anybody beyond Malik, Yugi, Jou, and Mokuba; he hadn't even seen the one they call Master. Now Mokuba was acting strange, well strange for him, everything about this house was strange. He put down the book he was reading; his stomach telling him it was almost time for dinner. He wanted to ask, he really did, but he was scared that if he went out there or even said anything that Mokuba's smile would melt back into ice. So he stood there wondering if he should ask Yugi.

"I'm so exited," Mokuba squealed, his clear voice echoing off the huge caving roof of the library, bouncing off the walls and surrounding the room.

"That's good" Malik smiled, Ryuuji was coming back? That meant a lot to them who were still here, if one came back, what was to stop the others? Would it ever be like before? Could it? Mokuba seemed happy enough but he wasn't old enough to remember the good days, the better days, the best time of him life. Malik smiled wistfully, a time where he once enjoyed the freedom he had.

"Hello," Ryou said at long last deciding to come out of where he had been behind a row of books. Mokuba's gaze swept over him and Ryou was amazed to see that his happiness was reflected in thoes eyes making them seem electric; he was fairly crackling with energy. It was a beautiful sight and Ryou caught himself wondering if he looked as nice.

"Hello" Mokuba said back, smile not fading, and Ryou was happy, he felt that he had just made a small step in discovering the secret behind this weird place. Once he could call the people here his friends he was sure he could figure out this Master, and after that he could figure out why he was here.

"You hungry?" Mokuba asked, looking at a huge ticking grandfather clock on one wall.

"Yes,"

"Good, follow me" Mokuba stood up again and walked toward the door, "Bye Malik" Ryou followed the raven haired boy and waved at Malik who waved back, a weird look in his eyes.

Once they were in the halls Ryou started to feel uncomfortable, Mokuba wasn't talking to him, maybe he hadn't made any progress at all. He still couldn't figure out why Mokuba didn't like him. Was it Master? Ryou chewed his lip.

"So who is Ryuuji?" Ryou surprised himself by asking, Mokuba stopped and turned, Ryou was scared that he had angered the boy. But when he turned all he could see in Mokuba's face was that same look that he had seen on the others.

Mokuba almost smiled to himself, his own private little joke; Ryuuji… it had been a while hadn't it? Ryuuji, green eyes smiled at him in his mind, oh his Ryuuji, sweet sweet bloody Ryuuji. That was still one of his fondest memories, the day he had first seen Ryuuji.

_He had been so scared when he woke up all alone, he had fled his room, he flew through the halls, echoes chasing him, shadows biting at his heels. He was so dizzy, the world titled and the shadows still came. The large halls tried their hardest to swallow him and juts when he thought they were going to he came across a door, it was a huge door. Slowly he touched the handle the metal had been so cold it burned his skin. He pulled open the heavy door, and what he saw on the other side had impressed itself on his memory for the rest of his life. The walls themselves seemed to be painted with dripping blood, the floor slick with dark red, the coppery smell of death in the very air, Mokuba felt his stomach lurch…_

Ryou finally placed that look, it was the look of a person lost in their past. A person who had immersed themselves in times past; clutching desperately at memories that would not leave them to the present. Ryou who had no memory past the last week wondered if he were better off without them. He looked at Mokuba, his eyes had that look in them, his face graced with a soft smile, he looked almost innocent, like a child that his body represented, if it weren't for the slightly insane gleam that hid behind the liquid blue of his eyes Ryou would have believed that this person was no older then fourteen or so.

"Ryuuji is," Mokuba's voice was soft and startled Ryou out of his thoughts, "Ryuuji is, my demon" Mokuba smiled at that. He then smiled at Ryou and started walking down the hall again. Ryou thought about that, and decided that there was not a single sane person in this whole house.

Yugi was waiting where he always was with the plate of steaming food, it was beyond Ryou how the food was always warm and yet there seemed to be not a trace of heat in the rest of the house. He shook his head said his farewells to Mokuba and went to eat his food.

When he was done his meal he looked up at Yugi.

"Say Yugi, who is Ryuuji?" Yugi seemed a bit shocked by the statement, he looked at Ryou quizzically, it made his cheeks burn. Finally he decided to answer the question,

"Ryuuji…" Yugi was wondering where Ryou had heard that name, it had been a while since Ryuuji left, they all left after a while, back out there to the chaos. "Ryuuji used to be here and serve Master, he left…" Yugi paused, he didn't want to give away much that would be breaking rules, "Ryuuji and Mokuba were close, very close" Yugi smiled wistfully, the hell those two used to raise… "Why do you ask?"

"Mokuba said he was coming back" Ryou watched Yugi reaction with interest, Yugi looked shocked.

"Oh," he said after a long while, back? At least he is safe, the others? "That's wonderful" Yugi seemed rather happy, he leapt off his chair and came and collected his plates, "you should get ready for bed." Yugi smiled and waved, his thoughts elsewhere.

Ryou was left all alone in his room, he looked around, he wasn't left alone very often but when he was it made his shiver; he closed the door after Yugi and decided to take a bath before he went to sleep.

After his bath he was revitalized with heat that was leeched form him by a day of walking around and living in the perpetually cold house. He lay down on the couch in his room, sighing letting his wet hair fall around him. He slung on pale limb over his face, silk robe brushed against his warm skin and slithered over his body. He would just sit here for a couple of minutes…

Ryou fell asleep before he finished the thought, out from the shadows a figure emerged, his spiky white hair ruffling lightly with the movement. Dark brown almost red eyes covered the soft sleeping face of his guest. Bakura looked at him, he picked him up and brought him back to his own room, placing him under the curtains of the bed, he smiled and closed the curtains around the boy cutting him off from the rest of the room. Being in the bed was almost similar to being in the house, from outside you could see it but it was akin to another dimension, it was there but you couldn't touch it. Only the chosen could enter the lair of the dark beast. Those who lived there served him, in return he gave them the ultimate, as long as they shared his blood he granted them death, a place in the halls of the dead, but the death was so swift they didn't decompose, they didn't rejoin the earth like all others. Instead they were caught in the state of living death; in order to survive they absorbed the blood of others, fuelling their own hellish half-life.

Here on his bed a being of the light lay, he had been chosen, all that needed to be done was to bring him to the end, bring him to where the light touches the darkness, where he could see the other side but not touch it, and they couldn't touch him. Here in the shadows of the moon they existed, creatures that shouldn't exist, made of pure erotic fantasy, never to be touched by the light of truth. Ryou moaned and sat up,

"Hello?" Ryou was confused, he could see the blurry outline of his surroundings through the soft curtain of the bed but could see nothing more, he reached out for the curtain to move it away when a deep voice stopped him.

"Leave it" Ryou did as it commanded, that voice was full of power, that voice controlled him as if he were a puppet, his hand rested at his side. The acoustics of the room made it impossible to figure out where the voice came form, it sounded right beside him and far far away all at once.

"Who are you?" Ryou called out softly, wondering what he was doing here, not able for the life of him to figure out how he got here.

"I am death" Ryou shuddered violently, the energy behind that voice, he could feel it surrounding him, crawling under his skin, forcing itself into his brain and nesting there, it was scary. He closed his eyes, suddenly afraid, if his voice did that what kind of man was this?

"Do not fear me," still powerful, but soft, soft somehow like a caress, like the wind playing through his hair. "I will not hurt you, here you are safe" Ryou sat on the pillows, his knees up to his chest, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't understand what he felt this way. It was like he couldn't control his emotions, it was like he was being forced to dance like a puppet stuck on the stings controlled by a sadistic master.

"I know," he said at long last, and to a certain degree he believed it, he wasn't about to get hurt, it looked like death only came to talk tonight.

"Let me play for you," and suddenly the room exploded with the shrill sounds of a violin, the distorted noise was over powering it sounded like millions of birds all crying as once. It was chaos in its purest form. Ryou couldn't tear his attention away, it wasn't painful, only different it was something he had not felt before, chaos was something he was not familiar with, here there was only order. He shut his eyes feeling the sound carry him away far away to a time forgotten, deeply buried in his mind. A time where he had been chaos, surrounded by voices, noises that didn't make sense, people who didn't make sense. Violence, crime, anger, all things that were mixed together, made sharper under the stark light of day. Under it all he detected a small melody, the smallest possible of hopes, for whenever the light comes it will soon be followed by the night where everything is muted and it is possible for a few hours to forget the pain day brings. For a few hours everyone is free to forget, to lose themselves in the dreams the moon brings, each one a shining star.

The music had changed, now it was smooth, beautiful, filled with calm and order, here in the night everything was going to be just fine, until the cold harsh morning.

Elsewhere in the house, four people sat, each lost in their own thoughts, silently listening to the soundtrack to their lives spilling out from the Mater's room. And in the shadow of the night they cried, sin leaving as softly as it crept in, it hurt to be reminded of what you were, and of what you used to be.

Kari: done!


	5. Chapter 5

Kari: And this one is even later then the last pinches selfsorry about that, I had it written the same day I posted chapter 4, but none of you knew that since only ONE person reviewed that chapter sulks Anyways here is the next bit, a tad short but hey…

VixinKitsune: Hmm, who is talking? It would be cheating if I told you know wouldn't it? I'm glad you are liking it so far…

Maruken: You're reviews are my favourite giggleI'm so easily flattered, makes me want to write laughAnd thank you for your praise, I don't mind the cliché at all, it's cute

Elle-Fate2x1-2: You know I REALLY want to answer your questions but that would destoy my plot line wouldn't it? So keep reading all will become clear.

SnowIce: laugh yes yes, more questions; I'm glad you are likeing it, you are my only reviewer for chapter 4 hugs your special! Anyways, yeah, so thank you for the kind words

Kari: Time to start, this is for Saak-chan and all the people listed above and in chapter 3

In his dreams he was flying, so high above the skyline watching; the endless sea of trees disappearing below. He smiled as they sped away, whatever lay beyond those trees was his to find; and he was filled with giddy excitement- a child with a new toy. And on and on he flew over endless green waiting for the break; waiting for night to turn to day. Squinting into the distance he could see a sliver of the sun rising over the horizon; the trees got thinner giving way to more flat land. Soon enough roads started popping up in clear places, twisting and twining around each other like venomous black snakes.

He followed one of these roads knowing that it would lead to people; it would lead to a city, a shining metropolis of human technology. In a place like that there wouldn't be any people like Mokuba, or Yugi, in a place like that people were eaten and spit out everyday but huge monstrous buildings and in that city every time the sun rose every being was that much closer to damnation; that much closer to death. As he got closer he was exited to see things that were normal to him; children playing. Mothers scolding them fro running off, pets, people, he wanted it all back, he didn't want cold halls; he wanted his city, he wanted his fellow people. As he entered what was normally called the suburbs he saw people leaving for work. Stopping he hovered over them looking intently for a normal person; eyes widening he looked over every one of them. All around him all he could see is death, people rotting away as they walked, piles of bones turning to dust right in font of their huge SUVs. He watched one in horror, a middle aged man, kissing the rotting cheek of his wife, a strip of her skin falling away when he touched it, the baby she held in her skeletal arms opening a mouth of rotting gums.

Ryou felt a wave crash through his body, bending over a retching- what was this?! Why were all the people dying, why didn't they even _notice_?!

"Because that is normal for them," Ryou whirled surprised to find there was a man standing on the ground looking up at him, the man stood in the middle of the decay untouched by the death around him. His hair was long, but pulled back and his bangs were held with a soft headband, he stood there watching Ryou with his emerald eyes.

"What do you mean?!" Ryou cried looking around, from the bones of the middle-aged man a child was crawling out, wriggling like trying to escape a cocoon. Ryou watched as it crawled towards the car, growing and decaying as it did, what did this all mean?

"I mean what I said, look at yourself." Ryou did as the stranger told him, he raised his pale hands to look at them, to his horror they were rotting away, the flesh shrivelling with age, weathering away, and flaking off. The scream burbled from inside him, passing his lips without him thinking about it, and he was screaming unable to stop the horrified yell. Unable to keep his fear from boiling over, he was scared and he could not stop the visions of death from him.

Ryou awoke gasping, he looked around wildly, he was sitting in his room, on the couch again, still wearing the robes he put on after his bath. He quickly looked at his hands, but they were as soft and as flawless as ever, he patted down his body, happy to find it still intact.

"You were screaming," the comment startled him and as usual there was Yugi looking at him, huge violet eyes regarding him with that same detached interest that he associated with the small man.

"W-was I?" Ryou stammered, he was embarrassed and shaken up at the same time; he was embarrassed that Yugi had heard him hysterical, at the same time he was glad he had not woken up alone. The dying people had freaked him out on a level he didn't really want to think about, the way they seemed to insignificant, each life passing in the blink of an eye. And that man standing there watching it all…

"Yes," Yugi watched him patently and he as suddenly hit with the urge to tell the other person, he wanted to know he wasn't insane. He wanted to share his fear with the other boy.

"It was a nightmare," Yugi only nodded slightly, the slightest movement of his head, "It was scary, I was in the city; and… and everyone, everyone was dying. It was horrible, they rotted away but no one noticed, it was like their deaths meant nothing…" Ryou shivered from the cold or from his thoughts he could not tell.

"Out there everyone dies," Yugi said looking at him and right through him at the same time, "As they pass, in the same minute they are replaced and the world carries on…" Yugi had that piercing stare at a point beyond Ryou, a point beyond what he could comprehend.

"…" Yugi was lost in his thoughts,

_"I'll bring swift death, it's no different then the natural cause, everyone will rest and be forgotten, their bones rotting away to feed the earth, then used to offer up flowers to the sun. To nourish their children, eating them is no different now then if they were to grow into food like they all eventually would; don't think about it dearling, soon you will be free of all these thoughts." _

Yugi had that speech cradled softly in his heart, everything he had become had sprung off that one comment. His life had been shaped by that man, never would he dare forget a word of that, for as long as he continued to live, he would never forget.

Bakura sat in his large hall; in front of him Malik sat at the seat of a large piano, his fingers, caressing each key, stringing the noises together to make music. It was flawless, beautiful, but it lacked warmth, it was a song for them, it was… their song. Elegant, beautiful, never ending, but cold, hearts of ice. Malik played their song, letting the ice of his mind flow into the keys, letting his thought focus on the song and only the song, letting the instrument become him, the strings vibrating was the nonexistent beat of his heart; he could pretend he lived when he played. And to a certain degree he did, when he let his mind go and became the piano he could almost feel himself fading away, his mind willing to leave into oblivion and never come back. He wanted to die when he played, he wanted the light to swallow him whole, he wanted to throw it all away.

When it stopped and he opened his eyes again he was in the large hall, still he walked, and talked. Still he continued on, ready and anticipating the next dive. Clapping cut him off from his thoughts; he looked over to the Master who was smiling at him, teeth all bared in a deadly smile. A smile that had ended his life, and was the first thing he saw when his life began.

"Your getting better everyday," Bakura said standing and moving towards the seated servant, he lifted the boy's chin so he could look into dawn eyes more clearly. "Tell me do you understand the song?"

"Yes master," Malik quivered, the feeling of being touched, it sent sparks flying through his body. The master was normally less liberal when it came to contact.

"Tell me, do you know how you played it? Do you really understand what you are saying now?" Bakura searched his servant's eyes, there hidden in their depth, millions of emotions swirled each sealed off carefully to avoid unwanted spills. All of them the same, so beautifully refined, yet each one fragile as a glass flower in their own ways. So raw and delicate it made his soul ache. He had planted and cultivated each one, a garden of true beauty.

"No master" Malik stared unblinking into his Master's stony eyes, eyes so deep you could lose yourself in them, never to find the exit; never wanting to find the exit- press on a little further, maybe you'll unlock the secrets…

"You tell me, that you're gone, you tell me that there is no reason to keep on living, but today…" Bakura looked at his servant some more, "Today there is hope," that smile again, "perhaps our guest reminded you of the world outside of my walls?"

Malik at last looked away, ashamed that his thoughts were so well known to their master. They were taught to bottle their emotions, and yet… Of course Master would know, Master is just that- Master, he knows everything…

"If I may leave…" Malik said softly, not wanting to think about it here, his life had a pattern, it had had that balance that was the very foundation that this place was built on, he had the stability he craved. But know he was reminded of the rush of outside life, people rushing to get things done before they passed away. He didn't know what he wanted anymore, he wanted… Marik…

"Yes, go on" Bakura watched with interest as his child elegantly rose and left the room, sitting back into his chair looking at the empty fire place. And as the screaming of a person trapped in a nightmare started, he wondered again, why did they all want to leave his utopia? Why when in a perfect word there was order they had all they could want and still after the years roll one by one by they leave, his beautiful flowers going out for the winter where he could not protect them. And for each flower he lost he mourned their loss, their unique beauty forever lost to he world, and then came another, there was no end to the life, and yet… as death came to each life, he came to their souls to decided their destiny.

The screaming stopped shortly after, Bakura stood, he had to summon Mokuba and Jou, prepare for his flower to return from the winter, he was ready to look upon the damage the outside world could have done on his sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Hello and I am indeed deeply sorry for the lateness of this chapter and in repentance it's rather long in comparison to the two before it; so have fun and I know you all know what the rules are and what I am SUPPOSED to say and am artfully neglecting to do so.

Also: This is dedicated to Saak-chan and SnowIce, first off lovely little sister Saak-chan; love ya but update! I need more T.T and to beloved SnowIce being a very sweet being you are I am also dedicating this to you but you knew that didn't you?

Begin

"Hello Mokuba" Ryou looked up when the smaller boy walked into the room, Mokuba slipped in and smiled- with his face lighting up in a look of excitement his cheeks were more vivid; he almost looked normal. He was easily balancing Ryou's plate of food, today it was ham and eggs -a normal breakfast, complete with the orange slices, at least he was never hungry only cold.

"Good morning to you," Mokuba nodded at the boy as his hands were currently busy placing the food on the table, he knew very well that it wasn't morning, but he wasn't about to give away that little piece of information, in all meanings of the word it was morning. Morning was the start of a new day the end of a bad dream; or the end of a good dream it depends if you prefer the harsh reality over the sweet nectar of the dream gods. He looked at the steaming plate of food as Ryou sat down to eat; it was sweet smelling almost to the point of pain, its odour was different then his normal food, and he could feel his stomach lurch, he hadn't wanted food in many many years, his tastes were a little darker, who needs food when you can drink death and life at the same time? Drinking life beats ham every time- though it did look good.

"You look nice today," Ryou blushed slightly Mokuba indeed looked stunning today, his dress was long and of the softest of red satin deep almost like the colour of blood. It was long and the sleeves were tight until they flared elegantly at the ends showing flashed of small pale hands, the dress was full length hiding his body but tight enough around the waist and to show his small frame perfectly, his long neck wrapped in lace and silk, long hair left down to flow around him; a cape made of the night sky. Mokuba smiled at him,

"After you finish I brought something for you to wear as well, then I'm going to show you a new room" Mokuba giggled and left.

Ryou ate his food in silence, Mokuba made him feel uncomfortable at times; like there was something the boy was not telling him; some hardly restrained emotion; bleeding from the pores and yet contained in such a small body. And then there was times he liked that boy the best because he reminded Ryou of himself, but alas he did not know exactly why.

_Trapped in the dream _

A shudder traveled down his spine, he was not thinking about that dream, he was not thinking about it not thinking about it. He was most defiantly thinking about it. It had disturbed him on a level few other things did, it had seemed so real, like he could touch it, he could smell the flesh rotting away, like rotten fruit; kind of sweet kind of spicy …

_Smell of death _

"You there?" Mokuba was looking at him weird, his eyes gleamed and he held a large box effortlessly, Ryou jumped when he spoke.

"Umm yeah, I was thinking about things" Ryou flushed, he disliked it when they looked at him, eyes like spears entering his mind and cleaving it open, reading secrets and thoughts he didn't even know that he had.

"What things?" Mokuba was piling his empty plates, and not looking at him, long hair falling like a curtain that hid his face from view, effectively cutting off any way Ryou could have made eye contacts or even guessed what the other boy might be thinking.

"…I had a weird dream last night, a few of them actually" Mokuba stopped momentarily looking at him, was it his imagination or did those eyes look harder, like pure sapphires, cold as ice and just as unforgiving.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mokuba had piled the plates and was now busying himself with arranging the garments he pulled out of the box on the changing screen that was in Ryou's room.

"I guess…" Ryou had the feeling that Mokuba didn't want to talk about it but he really wanted to know what it meant, he wanted to know what it meant to die… what it meant to live; or was it that he lived to die?

"Well come here and try this on, then you can tell me." Ryou walked behind the screen and pulled his robe off shivering in the cold,

"I dreamed that I could see music…" Ryou frowned that was not what he meant but the feeling was indescribable, it was like being music, it was like his soul had melted away leaving him all alone, and he had been the music he had felt the emotions, he was the emotions. He had felt pain, deep deep pain, the pain of the loss of innocence; the pain of the dead without purpose, he had felt the hopelessness of the world around him. He had been the sun smiling cruelly as the world turned and the echoes of wails rose up from every living creature screaming from sorrow to deep to be mended. Then he had been the moon, full of sweet song easing to sorrows, reflecting the sun's smile, softer and at the same time colder more detached; the sweet undertone of hope had carried him around the world, when it was dark no one could scream- it would be muffled by the dark, there was always silence in the night. Night was when you could walk in a dream, the world seen though the soft eyes of the stars. "It was…beautiful, beautiful, but sad…."

"Was it?" Mokuba had his eyes closed, he knew the Master had played for him and, imparting emotions, thoughts ideas, ripening his brain till it was ready to accept fate. But still it had hurt, it always did; that is why none of them played the song, the song was their soul, their inner mind and that was something that belonged to them, to each his own pain. It was an unwritten law, the law was that pain would be hidden till the sun shone on you, then the truth would burn away all the hurt and it would be over.

"Then I dreamed I was flying away." Ryou had pulled on the undergarment, they were lacy and rather uncomfortable but he wore what was given to him, it was far to embarrassing to do any less, the long white lace stocking attached to the belts around his thighs, and he was pulling the long skirt on. "I flew over the trees, and flew into a city, it was beautiful, and the sun was rising,"

"Hmm" Mokuba sat on the couch with his electric blue eyes closed, he need only to wait, a little longer and he could ease the pain, touch the aching blue sky.

"I flew into a city, but all the people were…dead or dying, it was scary." Ryou shuddered the memory was fresh, I looked at my hands and I was slowly dying to!" Mokuba opened his eyes looking at the screen; he could just see the barest outline of the boy changing behind the curtain.

"So is the way of life, people die and those alive go on living as long as they can" Mokuba closed his eyes, so much, so much.

"…" Ryou was pulling the top on a struggling with the zipper that zipped up his back, all the way up under his hair, it was rather annoying… "Could you help me?" Ryou came out from behind the screen and presented his back to the smaller boy holding his own snowy white locks out of the way.

Mokuba looked at the expanse of smooth skin offered to him and licked his lips; it had been far to long… so long, but no. He grasped the zipper and closed the tight material over the other boy's torso. Ryou shivered when Mokuba touched him, so he wasn't the only cold one; Mokuba's hands had felt like ice when they brushed him.

"Thanks," Ryou twirled delighting in the way that the gauzy skirt flew out around him, as usual they had given him something in the purest white, white skirt, white top, the top was sleeveless and was akin to a corset, perfectly moulded to his chest and it went all the way up his neck. The skirt was long and flowed like water when he moved; he loved the feeling against his legs; like a soft caress. Mokuba gave him elbow high gloves to match his dress and white spiked heel boots, Ryou pulled them on; since he had come here he had gotten used to walking in unusual shoes, sometime they were flat normal, sometime he had to teeter around and embarrass himself before Malik would teach him the proper way to move. He spun for Mokuba who smiled, Ryou looked down at himself, he looked rather nice, from what he could tell that is, but he wondered if he looked quite as stunning as Mokuba, the dark red offset his pale skin in a beautiful way, like blood and cream; his blue eyes and deep black hair; the boy looked so familiar like a character from some movie- perfection.

"So where are we going?" Ryou walked out of the room after the shorter of the two boys, he had never seen any other room other then his own and the library.

"My favourite place…" Mokuba was slightly ahead of him, heels clicking in a rhythmic beat. Ryou frowned, that was a vague answer but all he ever got here were half answers, and more questions.

The halls twisted on forever and it seemed that there was no end in sight, trapped they would walk looking for an exit into an unknown world.

"This way" Mokuba took a sharp left into an ill-lit hallway that ended a few meters later. The pattern was slightly different but in essence it looked the same as the carving on the library door. It had a subtly different feeling the pattern was of an ocean, endless rolling waves, calm voices singing in a thousand small cries. Water, water everywhere and yet…so easy to drown, look into the wood, never surface live out life in the calm waters listening to a tale older then the land. "Come now" Mokuba snapped, and Ryou jolted looking guiltily away from the door, it was like a forbidden fruit he couldn't look too long or there would a price to pay.

Pass only at the price of your soul 

Ryou ignored the thought and followed Mokuba through the delicately arched door into a room that was smaller then the library but seemed to fade off into infinity. The ceiling was arched and painted with the night sky, full glowing moon and delicate pinpoint stars, he recognized some of the constellations, look there was hotohori, he stared into them; you could also lose yourself into the subtle swirling design; this place was full of trap holes, small things that make you inch closer; beautiful things that seem harmless. Then you get closer and closer, the voices start whispering in your ear; 'stay with us, look into your own soul reflected in the depth of imaginary pools' and then you were caught; that is what true art is; as timeless as it renders the person unable to breath, unable to think or see.

"Isn't it pretty?" Mokuba threw out his arms and looked into the sky, he twirled and the stars twirled with him, Ryou smiled and watched Mokuba spin, his long skirts spinning with him; he looked almost like he was on fire, or surrounded by a light that came form the ground he walked on; some creature full of mystery and a strange unearthly beauty. Ryou happened to look past Mokuba at the wall behind him; there all along the walls pictures lined the room. From where he was he could not tell what the pictures were of, but they circled the whole room, hundreds of them maybe, blended with the wall so well it was hardly even there. He got closer; Mokuba was lost in his own dream world by this point.

He got closer and closer, the walls seemed alive, from far away the pictures all looked like just dark squares, a small flicker of colour here and there- a small flame battling and oppressive darkness. On closer inspection he realized that there were literally millions of colours in a single stroke; the colours all bled together, harmonizing until it looked like black, darkness turned into paint. He almost touched it but held his hand back; this one was of a boy sitting on top of a bench, he wore a uniform and was smiling out from the painting. This boy had long flowing hair that was being pulled by the almost visible hands of the wind, his face was smiling but it looked almost painful- pain smiling though the tears.

Ryou continued along the edges of the room; it was amazing, each painting was different, a different setting a different model. Each one was linked though, small things like a jar that shifted painting or a facial expression that mirrored the one before. These must have taken ages to make, all so delicate a stunning, each one clamoured for a piece of his heart a piece of his mind. He didn't know where he wanted to dive, and then he saw it, a different style from the rest, full of colour and a sense of reality or as close as things in the night ever got.

"…" Ryou looked closely at the painting the model was familiar, well that was a given, but he looked so different, Ryou glanced out of the corner of his eye, Mokuba had stopped spinning and was staring emptily into the stars, his expression was far far away; his mind on a totally different plane of existence. Still it was undoubtedly the same boy, long black hair, small graceful figure; it was quite clearly Mokuba. The eyes, the eyes were different; While Mokuba's were blue like an icicle, cold; harsh, the eyes that stared up at him from the painting were soft, -_human_- they glistened with unshed tears, and yet they looked hopeful, a mix of pleasure and fear. It was a look he had not seen anyone wear before, the flower in Mokuba's hand was vivid red, it stood out against his pure white flowing dress; a dress that looked almost like the one Ryou himself was wearing now. Picture Mokuba was standing in the light, his hair reflecting more blue then black and his eyes were almost as vivid and bright as the red flower he clutched in delicate hands.

"He drew that" Ryou squeaked when Mokuba was suddenly behind him, Ryou looked from the painting to the person, the painting was so life like. The painting seemed more real- there was emotion there- then the boy standing behind him.

"Who?" Ryou would have pinched himself for asking such a stupid question but he refrained.

"Ryuuji did," Mokuba smiled at the painting, he had indeed posed at the model for many of the paintings but this was the only one where it was actually of him. It was the first, the first painting that his love had ever done of him, it had captured his soul in it, took a part of his heart and mind and locked it away, mixed it in with the blue used to colour his eyes, the red to colour the flower.

"Oh," Ryou blushed at his own stupidity, he looked away; suddenly the silence that had fallen between them turned awkward and so Ryou moved on. There were paintings of Malik, his stood in a doorway, looking sulky at the painter; one of Jou- he was sitting on a big table in a room that Ryou didn't recognize smiling faintly at the viewer it was a weird expression, like he knew something that you didn't- Yugi's was there too, he had a long shiny instrument pressed to his lips and stood amongst a field of trees. There were more people he didn't recognize, a tall man with brown hair, another man with wild blond hair; and one more of a man with short white hair. He wondered if one of these people were Master? Before he could ask he was interrupted,

"Hey Mokuba!" Jou poked his head in the door and smiled at them, "Master wants us ALL in the front hall" Jou stressed the word 'all' and even went as far as to look at Ryou.

"Alright," Mokuba smiled back at Jou, he walked quickly out the door and surprised Ryou stumbled after him. He could sense that something big was about to happen but he could not quite grasp what.

Review and I will try even harder not to be late, but forgive me I have exams tomorrow and Thursday and Friday so I think there might a new chapter on the horizon


End file.
